


Two times the Robinsons left Smith behind, and one time they brought him along

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space: The Classic Series
Genre: Aliens, Alpha Centauri - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, Family, Jupiter 2, Older Characters, Rescue, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: All three instances take place in a AU. These three stories share the same theme  and were short enough not to be a multi chapter so they had to be merged together.





	1. Will

"I will come back for you," Will said.

Smith was knelt down to Will's figure looking up toward him.

"No, William, you will not," Smith replied.

"But I _will_ ," Will said, shaking his head as his tears came pouring down. "Robinsons stick together."

Smith slid off his golden and blue ring that had the 's' inscription then handed it to Will.

"You can keep it until we cross paths again," Smith replied. "Don't lose it."

"What is that?" Came a voice from above him.

"A heirloom," Smith snapped back. "I can give a harmless piece of metal to a child. Now can I?"

Smith glanced off toward the strange humanoid, Akar-zat, beside him.

A glare was what Smith was given in return from the tall, muscular being dressed in a blue and golden Greek attire.

Smith then turned his attention onto Will.

Smith had made a bargain over a mistake that he couldn't walk back from. One that Don West nor the professor could not help him out of. There wasn't a loophole that could be exploited. There was no choice. As pained as he was to let them go under these circumstances and leave them, this mistake was far below countless others that he had made in his lifetime. Smith was very ashamed of himself. Promising to change after every mistake that he had made while slowly growing the cowardly, feeble persona. He had to be inside a stasis pod that had a timer set to release him. The catch? It had to be thirty years to the minute since this day occurred.

"Will," John called from the Jupiter 2.

"One minute," Will insisted, then John went back inside. Will closed his hand, wiping his tears off his cheek.  "Thirty years isn't a long time," Will handed the ring back into Smith's hand then closed his larger fingers over it. "You'll see me in a minute."

Smith slipped the ring back back into Will's hand.

"My boy, time may be linear but to you it isn't," Smith said, patting on Will's shoulder. "A man of your standing deserves a good role model. One that I have not been."

The Robot wheeled its way over toward the two.

"Doctor Smith," The Robot said. "Will Robinson, the Jupiter 2 is ready to make flight with the new star charts."

"I am not saying goodbye," Will said, shaking his head. "You're my friend."

"Oh William. . ." Smith said, observing the boy with awe.  "What did I ever do to deserve your friendship?"

Will reached forward hugging Smith.

"I'll miss you, Doctor Smith," Will said.

"Forget about me," Smith said. "and spare me your thoughts."

"Never," Will said, as a tearful smile and bright eyes replaced the sad one while his fingers were clenched onto Smith's shirt.

Smith unhooked Will's fingers from his shirt forcing him off.

"Go home," Smith said. "grow up, have a family, and do not swear when it is unnecessary."

"I will," Will said, as Smith let go of Will's hands.

Will walked past Smith noticing the large ring was on his ring finger then looked over to see Smith walk toward a pod across from him. Smith turned then waved back at the young boy with a innocent smile. Afterwards, he went inside the pod. He turned around, seeing Will go off to the Jupiter 2 that was some distance away. The Robot stared at him then turned away as well speeding after the young boy.  The Robinsons were going to be fine over the bargain. He sighed, then closed his eyes. The booth glowed light blue from the inside. The camera panned away toward the sky where the Jupiter 2 eventually appeared soaring towards space.

The sky slowly grew darker as the Jupiter 2 became a distant small image that vanished replaced by a night sky and a light orange moon. The camera panned down toward the dark backyard then turned around to reveal see through windows pouring out yellow light that was slipping through on the back porch. There were voices coming from inside it as the camera approached the unusual house that was circular. Then light vanished once going through the walls then light returned staring from the kitchen that had a good view of the back porch including a woman that was shorter than the figure.

"Daddy, no," Roslyn said.

A young man with red hair turned toward Roslyn. It was Will Robinson, all grown up. Gone were the childlike characteristics, gone was the short stature, and gone was his robot companion normally by his side. The only thing left of his time in space was the ring on his ring finger that seemed to be well aged. He smiled, widely, and had the familiar friendly glint in his eye.

"Dad, yes!" Will said.

"A ten year vacation from Alpha Centauri?" Roslyn asked. "Just to visit Earth? Five years from there to here then back is a awfully long time. Never mind going off to college, but for you. . . That will be a eternity."

Will turned away from the replicator.

"I didn't ask for you or your brothers to come along," Will said. "I offered you every chance to get out of this. You had every opportunity to make living arrangements with your mother." He leaned over the table. "Now, you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

"Daddy . ." Roslyn said, her voice full of concern. "you didn't just jump at the chance to be the first single father just to make history again."

"No," Will said, immediately.

"Are you sure?" Roslyn raised her eyebrow.

"Pretty sure," Will said.

"You could have passed," Roslyn said. "Why? Why volunteer?"

"Space needs the right person out there," Will said. "Space is not there for the ambitious."

"And you're not?" Roslyn asked.

"I like space," Will said. 

"You really miss being in space," Roslyn said, coming toward him.  
  
"Yes," Will said, turning toward her. "I do. . ."  he had a fond smile then turned his attention away from Roslyn. "It is where I met your mother."

Roslyn knew her father better than that to use her mother as some nostalgia.

He had told stories about his time in space to her when she was a little girl as bed time stories. Will passionately telling them while sitting in a chair acting animated making his own impressions of each family member. Accurate impressions by far. He continued that with her two brothers. Her younger brothers, Richard and Hank, were alien compared to her. They were physically nine years old but in their minds they were grown up explorers what with the over cautious demeanor when it came to anything new that was strange. They were blonde twins and had greenish skin from their mother's side of the family. Small, little gray horns poking out from their hair. Unlike them, she had pink skin and locks of curly red hair that was set up in a bun. Her grandfather was in awe how strikingly similar they looked to Will when he was their age and her grandmother spoiled them rotten. Will took a sip from the glass.  
  
"It is where you got that ring, too," Roslyn said, glancing toward the dark ring.  
  
Will looked down toward his ring then back up with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Will said. "I did."

"You haven't told me where you got that from," Roslyn said.  
  
"A great grandparent of yours," Will said, he turned toward her.  "This time I am the one piloting the ship--"

"Just in case the Jupiter 2 happens again," Roslyn finished. "I know."

"I don't want to bring a complete stranger with us. They might not be as trusting, loyal, and friendly like General West. I spent six years out there in space with my folks," Will said, taking the cup of coffee with him to the out doors. He looked up toward the night sky. "I had one unusual growth spurt after we made it to Alpha Centauri. Speaking of which . . . Get ready. We're taking the Jupiter 30 first thing in the morning," he took another sip from the glass heading past her. "You never know what you are going to find out there."

"Find out there?" Roslyn asked, tagging along behind him. "Daddy, you make it sound like we're going on a adventure."

Will came to a stop at the stairs then turned toward Roslyn.

"That's the point, Rosy," Will said. "It's to have fun."

"And the friends we make along the way that matters along the adventure," Roslyn added.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Will said. "Isn't what you want?" Will turned away raising his brows inconspicuously then took a sip of the coffee heading up the stairs.

Roslyn watched Will vanish from her line of sight.

"More like a road trip in space with a weird parent," Roslyn said.

* * *

Don stared at the large re-imagined Jupiter 2. The construction support gear was being lowered down by construction workers in bright yellow one piece outfits. It was different and it was the same at the same time before his eyes. A large alien space craft at first glance by someone from a different era lacking alien symbols. There had been twenty-nine versions of the Jupiter 2 since making their way to Alpha Centauri. A planet that had thousands of colonists like them making themselves home on the planet who had been there for over five years. In the six years that the Robinsons had been gone from Earth, United States Space Corps had made spaceships strikingly similar to the Jupiter 2.  None of the colonists spaceships were given the name Jupiter. Large cities of UFO's once on the hills for miles had turned into uniquely designed buildings that seemed more alien than anything under the cover of night when all the lights were on.

It had taken a little over a few months to construct a base of operations with Robots doing all the work, initially. The Robots looked alike so much they couldn't tell them apart physically but when it came to being sapient and being a colorful character, their Robot stood out like a sore thumb. The Robot had been given a new body that was not as differ net as it was before. Technology had changed over thirty years and some technology was used in every day tasks except when it came to spaceships. They used the old, reliable, repairable technology that couldn't be hacked. Tech that could be easily replaced.

"Takes you back, huh?" Came John's voice. Don turned toward John. "General."

"Long way back," Don said, with a smile.

John's once hair had turned a shade of gray, there were bags under his eyes, and more laughter lines. His once youthful appearance had gone away replaced by the most graceful aspects of aging done to him. The professor's youthful glow had faded. His colorful, relaxed outfit jumped out just as it had all those years ago. He didn't look anymore different except for being shorter than Don.

"It's hard to believe it was thirty years ago that we got here," John said.

"Thirty is a big number," Don said.

"It is," John said. "So, what about the triplets?"

"We celebrated Julie, Mark, and Andrew's birthday last night," Don said. "I feel bad that you couldn't come."

"Don't be," John said.  "I expect to wake up and find we're still out there. Lost and wandering out in space struggling to survive from day to day." He smiled, fondly. "I expect to pinch myself and find out its not real."

"I feel the same way," Don agreed. "Hopefully, Will doesn't have to go through that again."

"I pray to god that he doesn't," John said, looking up toward the gigantic space ship with concerned etched on his face. "The sacrifices we had to make just to survive? The compromises?  Searching for supplies?" He shook his head.

Don could feel the concern about Will's mission radiating from John.

"There is no way on this planet that is going to happen to him," Don said.

"I don't know about that," John said. "Last time I said that. . . I jinxed the mission."

"By six years," Don said. "We made it."

"Not all of us made it," John said.

"Right now, he is using his charm on someone else to bring him to Earth," Don said. "That planet is a ship wreck island."

"Every planet we visited that way," John said. "Lots of rest stops."

"Lots of rest stops," Don agreed, with a nod. "I can't help but feel that Will is tempting fate."

"So do I," John said.

"Launching the Jupiter 30 on the 30th anniversary . . " Don said. "I feel as though another spaceship being lost for the third time is next." He shook his head. "Shooting down the option of using the hyper drive? He can just go there with a simple tug on the leveler. That should be tempting."

"No," John said, shaking his head. "Not at all."

"What is the word on Earth's status?" Don asked.

"Earth is facing some problems according to the last transmission," John said. "Those problems are set to be resolved in the next five years."

* * *

The things that Richard was going to miss of Alpha Centaur ranged from the strange, unique green humanoids with horns just like him. It was going to be the two suns in the strange sky from above that his father told him were unique and stood out different from any other planet that he had been on. Most planets, like Preplanis, had one sun and sometimes more than one moon that was obvious at night. It was going to be the dark plants that were normally found on his planet. It was going to be everything about Alpha Centauri. It was going to be children who he knew and could relate to rather than the human children. He couldn't relate to his older sister Roslyn. He was naturally curious as the next person beside him when it came to exploring. Which was his brother, Hank. Richard wanted to be a surgeon when he grew up and Hank wanted to be a pilot.

Slipping into colorfully silver uniforms with orange secondary colors made him feel like a astronaut. Which he wasn't for that matter. He couldn't believe his father wanted to take the 'no hyper drive' route but instead take the slow route. The ship aging while they remained in stasis. His father was eccentric when it came to being himself. A fine pilot at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. A rank that he had earned with hard work, patience, and doing his duty. Richard's grandparents were side by side with linked arms. Maureen was in a two piece outfit that screamed a favoritism for purple while John was in a mostly calm orange buttoned up shirt that contrasted against the dark pants. They were perhaps the most colorful aging people that Richard had known and seemed so young at heart despite appearing to be old. In ten years, his grandparents could be dead and he would never see them in the flesh. If his father was determined on making the trip through the old fashioned way, he knew the risk and accepted it. There was a long set of automatic, silver stairs leading up to the Jupiter 30. Richard reached forward grabbing Maureen into a hug.

"I will miss you, grandma," Richard said.

"I will always be with you wherever you go, Richy," Maureen said.

"You will?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Maureen said. "Yes, I will."

"You are the best," Richard said.

"Will," John asked, as they stepped aside from the children gathering around Maureen. "Did you bring the new manual for the laser pistols?"

"I made sure of that," Will said. "it's well over supplied."

John grew a smile on his face.

"Good," John said. "Don't be over confident about this mission. Last mission of this undertaking was twenty years ago."

"I like to think that family is still on their way back," Will said. "Fast asleep."

"Sleep. . ."  John said. "I am sure they are," he scanned the small family then turned his gaze off toward Will. "I don't see Carol around."

"Carol is Carol," Will said, then he had a small shrug. 

"She doesn't want to attend what could be the last time she sees her children," John said. "Did you talk to her about today?"

"Tried," Will said. "Got into a heated argument about the children and she hung up on me."

"You didn't give her the excuse," John said.

"Yes," Will said. "I did."

"Your last conversation with Carol was _that_?" John  asked.

"I tried changing it," Will said. "Apparently, my persuasion skills are worse than what I was told."

The two men laughed, fondly. It was as though it were a private in-joke between the two of them. Maureen looked over toward the laughing men with a small, happy smile of her own.  She stood up from the two boys then gestured them off walking through in the spacious path. On each side of the path were reporters and fans cheering them on. Several of them were holding posters that ranged from "Go, Robinsons!", "GET HOME!", and "DON'T GET LOST, _~~again~~_." in colorful text in unique fonts.

"She has all the reason to be worried," John said. "as do I and your mother."

"Which is why I requested a medical room to be built in to the residential deck," Will said, earning eyebrows raised.

"So what Don told me is true," John said, lowering his eyebrows. "Now that is a good choice."

"You made a great leader, dad," Will said. "I hope I do just as good as you."

"You will do even better," John said.

"Daddy," Roslyn said, earning John and Will's head turns. She stood at the top right at the air-lock doors. "We have to board the ship."

"Coming, Rosy," Will replied, with a smile then turned toward John.

"I'll see you on the other side," John said, clasping a hand on  Will's shoulder.

The two men shared a nod.

"Take care of mom, dad," Will said.

"And you take care of my grandchildren,"  John said.

"I will," Will said, then came over to his mother.

It was Maureen who reached forward grabbing him into a hug. She was shorter compared to the tall red head being held in his arms. He had grown so quickly. She tightly was holding onto him as though she were finding it difficult to let him go. As though if she let him go, she would never see him again It was sad to think that she used to be the tall one in the hug before he went to school. When the hug ended, she didn't see a adult Will looking back at her. Maureen saw her bright, little boy beaming back at her.

"Goodbye, mom," Will said, then turned his attention toward Don. "Goodbye, General."

"It's not really goodbye," Don said. "We'll see each other again."

"I hope we do," Will said, with a fond smile.

Will made his way up to the stairs to the Jupiter 30.

He turned for one last time at the loudly cheering crowd.

_Goodbye._

Back to the small family that had drifted away from him. A family that had gone their own way. The triplets were unable to attend as they were busy with their own family matters. Now, it was him going the other way. Will just hoped, sincerely, that this trip might just bring his new family back together in whatever way it could. He waved one last time toward his friend and his parents then walked in to the doors then had the air-lock doors closed. Will closed his eyes with a big sigh then closed turning toward the inside then exhaled. He saw the inside of the Jupiter 30 that was a stark copy of his former space home. Everything was going to be alright, it was decided, things always were inside the Jupiter 2. His children were gathering at  the stasis pods. Roslyn counted more than four pods at the back end of the bridge then shot a strange look at her dad who was reassuring the boys that everything was going to be fine. Roslyn stepped into her pod then turned away from the back end to the front.

"Daddy, why are there more than four pods?" Roslyn said.

"You might want to bring along new pets," Will said.

"I wouldn't want to bring along a pet from Earth," Roslyn said. "It would be wrong to move animals to a planet starkly different from theirs."

"Who is saying they would be out in the uncontrolled environment of Alpha Centauri?" Will asked, as Richard stepped into the pod.

"I am concerned," Roslyn said.

"You have every right to be concerned,"  Will said. "You'll need lots of it." he looked toward the boys then back toward Roslyn with a reassuring look.

"Daddy," Roslyn said. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"When we're there," Will said.

Will activated the pods then watched the pods slowly become cold before his eyes inside the decently warm enough interior and watched his daughter's eyes close. Will came to the main console pressing several of the buttons. From below, the clamps around the Jupiter 30 fell off and the crowd was drawn away by police officers. They were sent behind blockades out of the way of the Jupiter 30's blast off range. The camera panned back up toward the massive space craft then toward the ceiling that withdrew to reveal the blue sky. The heat entered the massive room as the stairs declined back in to the Jupiter 30. John watched the Jupiter 30 slowly rotate out of the room with Will at the helm making small and miniature changes to the course while the smoke seared out from underneath. The lighting in the Jupiter 30's bridge was bright making Will appear to be a mere figure from above. The Jupiter 30 tore through the sky breaking way from the landing pit. The large city had skyscrapers and a large pyramid at the center of the hub lined with windows. The camera moved into the Jupiter 30 where we observe Will in the pilots seat.

The Jupiter 30 broke out into space.

"Main computer has been set up, coordinates are in, and the kids are fast asleep," Will said.

He leaned against the chair witnessing the familiar space. 

All the simulations that he had participated for the moment of flight in space had been built off previous pilot's experience in space were paying off. For the first time in thirty years, Will was back out in space that was wonderful and frightening at the same time. He made minor adjustments to the course with glances up toward the view screen seeing the stray visible minor asteroids. The Jupiter 30 couldn't afforded to be scratched on the beginning of her voyage. The familiar beeps from the station made Will feel right back at home. It was _home_. The familiar scenery of stars, planets, and asteroids looking back at him. Thirty years had been kind to the Jupiter 2 even for the Robot. He checked his watch then began to set in the coordinates to the hyper drive.

* * *

The Jupiter 30 finally exited the Alpha Centauri solar system after hours. Will scanned for any United States Space Corps transmission that were coming nearby. The coast was clear. Will grabbed onto the hyper drive then pulled the leveler. The information couldn't be sent back to Earth. No one knew the course had been purposely changed except for him. He looked over toward the children then back on the view screen. The Jupiter 30 reappeared above a yellow and blue planet that had few green spots. The hyper drive leveler was fried -- easily repaired but he had no reason to attempt-- thoroughly after its use erupting smoke. Smoke was neutralized in a few moments. Will took off the leveler then tossed into the containers underneath the console. Will knew if he returned to Alpha Centauri or Earth with a familiar passenger, he would never see them again. He knew the crime and thought it had been thoroughly repaid. The Jupiter 30 flew toward the planet at a steady pace.

Will remembered the coordinates and the landmarks of where they had landed over thirty years ago. The Jupiter 30 descended through the clouds with its whirring then came to a landing at a flat surface across from a sand dune. The stairs descended to the ground a minute later. Will came to the elevator then pressed on the familiar button on the side. The elevator rolled down to the Robot's deck. He slid open the rail then was gravitated toward the Robot's resting hub. The familiar compartment that once housed a stowaway thirty-six years ago. Thirty-six years had passed since he came in here as a little boy. It seemed so long ago that it had occurred. It was as though time had not passed.  For the exception of small, subtle differences in the Robot's design that seemed updated. Still reliable and able to be repaired. His old friend staring back at him. He flipped off the power switch then pressed a few buttons. The Robot activated sliding out of the hub then its head bobbed up.

"Reporting for duty, Lieutenant Robinson," The Robot said, it's head whirring.

A broad, bright smile appeared on Will's face.

"It's good to see you too, Robot," Will said, patting on the Robot's shoulder.

"We must act fast if we are to minimize any terror," The Robot said. "engage! Engage!"

The Robot wheeled past Will toward the elevator doors.

"Just like old times," Will remarked to himself then followed the Robot.

"Did you pack the rope?" The Robot asked.

"Uh huh," Will said. "I will get it!" then went into the supply storage.

* * *

 

The Robot slid out of the sand dune covered in sand. Will used a blow drier on the robot blowing the sand out of its gears. The Robot shook off the remaining sand in-between the two long, shining green rope. There were two hooks that kept the long green rope in place. The Robot slid aside from the rope then waved Will off. The Jupiter 30 hovered above the sand then slid away. The Robot watched the well preserved booth slid out of the sand making rattling noises. The Jupiter 3 landed down to the floor and the staircase landed to the hot, sparkling sand once more. The Robot came toward the booth as the duetronium rockets were turned off.

Will zipped down the stairs almost tripping along the way.

Will managed to gain his balance grabbing hold onto the side of the Robot's shoulder. 

"My sensors indicate there is no danger," The Robot's head whirred toward Will. "For now."

"How long?" Will asked.

"Three hours and thirty-five minutes," The Robot said.

Will faced the Jupiter 2 then back toward the booth.

"I am getting him off this planet in less than ten minutes," Will said. "Robot. . ."

"I have computed the method on how to bring the booth aboard," The Robot said. "With my new arms, I believe this can be done without causing damage to the stairs."

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Will asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Let's do it."

* * *

Roslyn's eyes opened and everything felt wrong. It started with the view screen having stars rather than planet Earth. It started with her father leaned against the navigation console alongside the Robot.  It started with her siblings standing in their pods confused looking toward each other. It started with the regulated temperature of the Jupiter 30. And it ended with Roslyn looking around seeing the ghosts of its previous inhabitants in the middle of Will's stories. Maureen and the girls standing behind the front door holding onto Will and the men sitting at the chairs. The Robot sticking close to the child. The imagery faded being replaced by a different, modern image.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Roslyn asked, stepping out of the pod.

"Perfect," Will said.

"Then why are we in space?" Roslyn asked. "And very lost."

"Daaad," Richard said, as Hank look on toward the Robot. "Where are we?"

"There is someone I have been dying to introduce you to," Will said. "And if I had to guess. . . we're somewhere between monarch territory and Intergalactic territory."

"A Robot!" Hank said, approaching the Robot. He looked up toward the tall robot that seemed to tower over him. "Hi."

"Hello," The Robot said. Hank looked up in awe toward the taller Robot. "I am Robot."

"It even talks," Hank said.

"He looks better than the other Robots," Richard said. "Materialize a bucket of water!" 

The Robot held its claws together then a goblet of water appeared between the claws.

"Cool!"  Hank and Richard said.

The Robot turned toward Roslyn.

"I am honored to meet the children of Lieutenant Robinson," The Robot said.

"This is my daughter, Roslyn," Will said. "These are Richard and Hank. I downloaded their medical history to your tapes."

"They are identical," The Robot said, as Will set in the coordinates to the navigation. "Their minds, however, are not."

"Which one of us is Richard?" Hank asked.

"You are," The Robot said, it's red claw pointing at Richard's chest. "And you are Hank."

"Best Robot ever," Richard said. "No one can normally _tell_."

"I can," The Robot said.

"ETA is three hours for the next planet," Will announced, turning away from the console. "Come look at our first rest stop. .  A lot of things can happen in three hours."

The children came over to see a green marble staring back at them.

"It looks like a bowling ball without holes," Hank said.

"It looks marvelous,"  Roslyn said, in awe.

"What is all that green?" Hank asked.

"Grass, Hank," Will said, looking on optimistically. "Grass, and trees."

"Can we call it Hankya?" Richard asked.

"Hankya is a good name," Roslyn said.

"Affirmative," The Robot agreed.

"Good," Will said. "Who knows a thing or two about surviving on a alien planet?"

"I do," The Robot said.

Will observed his children, scanning them one by one, in dismay.

"Just me and him?" Will asked. "You forgot your training . . . Didn't you?"

"We had other things to remember," Roslyn said. "It slipped out of our mind."

"At least your minds didn't need to be trained for breaking orbit," Will said, then he sighed approaching the children. "Children, there is going to be a lot of change when we get down to that planet. And lots of struggle in the foreseeable future."

"Is it going to be fun?" Hank asked.

Will looked toward Roslyn then toward the boys.

"If you like to explore," Will said. "it will be."

"Yess!" the boys cheered.

"The first change is, meeting wild space animals," Will said. "The second change is, you might meet people who don't speak English. Third change is, you'll meet lots of robots. Or a robotoid. Fourth change is, wild flowers capable of replicating anything even humans. Sixth change is, we're probably going to run out of supplies within the first two years so we'll have to start collecting crystals and silver beforehand for that instance. Seventh change is, you're going to meet a lot of sapient robots--"

"Slow down, slow down," Richard cut him off, taking out a notepad and a unusual small pen was taken out. "Back up, I have to take notes."

The Robot turned toward Will.

"Lieutenant Robinson, I like this one," The Robot said, as Will had a beaming look.

"Rosy, you know what's better than college?" Will asked.

"No," Roslyn said.

"Learning the ropes about being a leader," Will said. "That's what you're going to learn." then finished with a nod.

"I look forward to our cooperation, Roslyn Robinson," The Robot said, as its grill glowed a gentle red color.

Roslyn stood there as it reeled in what that meant then her eyes darted over toward the Robot. Her mind went through the equipment that they had which could mean the boys protection wasn't all up to it. The very idea that she had to cooperate with the Robot and treat as her equal felt surreal. A sapient robot was going to be first friend in space. Roslyn passed out between her siblings landing onto the cold, slick floor. Will looked down toward Richard.

"Now, Richy, what were you able to write down?" Will asked, half heartedly.

* * *

Smith's eyes opened as a bad headache was pounding in his head. He rubbed his head with a groan. The door opened before him then he staggered out of the booth into someones arms. Smith's eyes struggled to open. When they did, completely open the first thing he saw was a gray floor. Smith turned his gaze up toward a young man then began to apologize.

"I'm sorry," Smith started.

"--No apologies necessary," Smith was cut off.

"I didn't see where I was going," Smith rubbed the side of his head. "Just woke up from---" Smith stopped as his eyes slowly grew big "A. . . thirty. . . year. . . sleep." 

He looked around noticing the familiar surroundings.

As though not a day had passed or that he had gone into a booth in the first place or the events of that day had never happened.

However, the subtle differences were enough to yank him out into the present. Something had happened and the family was different. New to him, at least, yet not so different at all with red hair that stood out. From beside the tall young man, there were two boys holding a fan up above a young woman pressed against the navigation machinery. The boys strikingly resembled the young Robinson that he had gone to know. He turned his gaze toward the glowing man, regaining his composure and his balance. Smith tilted his head, surprised and shocked. He was a little unsure if it were real. Dreaming for so long made one question their reality. 

"William?" Smith asked.

Will's eyes brightened and a smile appeared on his face. Will slowly took the ring off his finger then handed it to the older man who was in awe.

"Doctor Smith," Will said, putting the ring into Smith's finger. "It's good to see you."

Roslyn's eyes opened.

"You didn't have to rescue me," Smith said.

"You would have died in a sand dune," Will said. "After all you did for us, letting that happen was out of the question."

"I made your family have struggles," Smith argued. "Lose things, lose food supply, run out of milk quickly--if you're going to take me back to face justice, I rather that I go cooperatively."

"You see the bad in everything," Will said. "Look at the good that came out of it."

"I hardly see the good in it," Smith said.

"I became a better man because of all that," Will said. "It was very educational."

Will placed a hand onto Smith's shoulder. Smith grew a insulted look that drew a confusing expression from William. Smith slid his hand off his shoulder than clasped his hands together.

"You were always space smart to me, William," Smith said, then looked  around. "Now, where are we?"

"Somewhere between Alpha Centauri and Earth," William said. "Maybe neither."

"Maybe neither?" Smith asked, alarmed. "William." he glared toward Will. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I might have used the hyper drive," Will said. "Could be in a different galaxy."

"D-D-D-D-D-different. . . galaxy," Smith said, his back meeting the edge of the booth then slid himself down to the floor where he sat.

"Uh huh," Will said, with a nod. 

"Daddy, you didn't mention that!" Roslyn said, as Smith had a thousand yard stare.

"I thought we ought to have a clean slate if we're going on a space trip," Will said.

"It was necessary given the enemies that Doctor Smith had made thirty years ago that are long living," the Robot elaborated.

"OH," Roslyn said. "OH," the boys and she nodded. "I remember now."

"Precisely," The Robot said.

"Even that time merchant?" Hank asked in awe.

"All of them are true," The Robot said.

Will went back over to the console where he manned it. It was then Smith finally noticed the Robot and his eyes grew large. Smith came up to his feet and observed the new design. The warm, slick gray metal was familiar to his fingers. It was flat and kind to his fingertips. The Robot was bulky and retro. Retro enough to still be used for millions of years should it not be destroyed.

"You've aged well,"  Smith said.

"You have not aged a day," The Robot replied. "Doctor Smith."

"The luxury of being in a booth," Smith said "Thirty years has been kind to you."

The Robot's head bobbed up in raw shock from the compliment. There was awkward silence between them as though all the tension and barbs between them were no longer there. Like there was nothing to argue about as they stared at each other rather uncomfortably.

"You should have seen the model that were out ten years ago," Roslyn said, ending the silence.

"Hm?"  Smith turned his attention from her to the Robot.

"I rather not talk about it," The Robot said.

"He had three arms," Roslyn said. "three arms, THREE ARMS."

"What does a Robot need with three arms?" Smith asked, taken back. "Ludicrous."

"Necessary for mining," The Robot said, meekly as Smith's eyes widened.

"And you wouldn't guess how small he was," Roslyn said.

"The size of a giant," Smith said.

"A ten year old!" Roslyn said.

"A. . . ten year old. . . you don't say," Smith looked insulted.

"It was a phase," The Robot protested.

"Everyone was taller than him," she leaned forward placing her hands onto her stomach then flicked off a tear in between her laughter. Smith's eyebrows raised up with his attention varying from Robot to Roslyn. "And he was bright pink!"

"Pink is a manly color," The Robot added.

"With glitter," Roslyn added.

Smith's shocked expression was replaced by a firm, serious look toward the Robot.

"You would have looked fine in sparkling blue like your self-defense bolts," Smith said.

"Ha ha ha," The Robot faked a laugh. "very funny. This is Roslyn Robinson," The Robot gestured toward Roslyn. Smith shook her hand with a simple 'Pleasure to meet you' that was genuine. "These little boys are Richy Robinson and Hank Robinson."

"Oh dear," Smith said, a hand placed along his face. " _Twins_."

"It's going to be fun," Richard said.

"I hope it is, dear," Smith said.

"Don't worry, you will be able to tell us apart in our Jupiter 30 causal outfits," Richard said.

"You are two, unique rich individuals and I am certain I will," Smith said.

"He's more flamboyant than I am in fashion," Hank said, pointing toward Richard. 

"Good," Smith said.

"Richy is right!" The Robot announced, suddenly. "This will be fun." then had a heartedly laugh with its long black accordion arms on its chest crossed in a 'x'.

The Jupiter 30 trembled from side to side.

"Not again!" Smith grabbed hold onto the Robot wrapping around it like a octopus.

The  Robot remained firmly in place as Will regained control.

"Shields are up!" Will announced. "Hold on, folks!"

"We're doomed!" Smith cried. "Doomed!"

"For once, Doctor Smith," Will said. "I am inclined to agree." He yanked out the radio. Smith looked over in shock and dismay from the announcement. "This is the Jupiter 30, we pose no harm, just a family on a space trip, please, cease your fire."

Will jerked it back into it handler then looked over toward the two boys who were collapsed onto each other and Roslyn laid behind them. The Jupiter 30 loudly cried as it tilted sideways. The creak of the metal terrified everyone aboard and there were bolts that erupted from several stations. The firing abruptly stopped against the Jupiter 30. Will looked down toward the scanners then stood up as panic was still hanging in the air. Everyone was resting still not making a move or breathing. Will looked off toward space then had a relieved sigh.

"Whoever attacked us is gone," Will said. "I think I know what happened to the other family, though."

"I knew you could do it, William," Smith said, stepping off the Robot then clasped a hand onto Will's shoulder.

"Thank you," Will said. "Unfortunately, Smith, I want you to remain behind while I make some emergency repairs out there."

"There is danger out there," The Robot and Smith insisted simultaneously.

"You don't want to do it out in space," Smith said. "you're out of your mind."

Will walked past Smith and the Robot.

"Blissful insanity keeps me going," Will said.

"It would be logical to make the repairs planet-side," The Robot said. "A meterological storm could happen and tear the rope off and send you flying. The chances of this happening are eighty-nine point three three three three--" Smith yanked off the power back then placed it back on to the Robot. "percent!"

Will took out the astronaut gear.

"I got the Robinson luck on my side," Will said. "Do you have a better idea? Someone not a robot or a old man that has everything explode around him."

Smith and the Robot were silent.

"That's a no," Will said. "I'll be right back."

"Daddy, let me do it," Roslyn said.

"No," Will said. "You have no experience. And you're too young."

"You could die out there," Roslyn said. "Why not make the repairs planet side?"

"There is many reasons why," Will said. "We might land in a prairie with a bad case of space bugs that get into our skin and make it difficult to do repairs, we might land in a jungle that makes it difficult to get anything done, and we could end up landing somewhere that prevents us from doing it. Landing on a hill or a beach would be a miracle for our first landing. We had deserts on our side and we might have different climates. I have been trained for this kind of emergency repair."

Will finished getting into the space suit then took the toolkit with him. He pressed  button on the air lock, then it closed before him and he pressed another button. He gently floated out with the tug of rope. He tied it around a handle then had the air lock door close behind him. He reached out grabbing the toolkit then floated over toward the emergency. He slowly made the repairs. He heard Roslyn's panicked voice from over the receiver that was more like screaming demanding that he get back in. He turned off the receiver after replying that he will be back when he was back. His daughter and sons were concerned for his well being. Something that Will understood---Then he knew how his parents felt all those years ago when floating freely out of the Jupiter 2. John floating away from the Jupiter 2. Maureen calling out for John with a hand reached out for him. Will gently floated out of the way of small meteors continuing on task. The meteors went over Will's head continuing to pass by. The damage was going down from emergency to being capable to repair by planet-side. Will relaxed then turned around to see the small meteors headed his way. Will took his time returning to the hatch and pressing the button then tossed in his sack. He had made it, it was quite a break from what he had ex----there was a loud snap and Will began to float away. He saw Roslyn's upset face from the window screen.

 _Oh_ , was the only thought in his mind.

 _Oh_ , was the single comment on his mind.

 _OH_ , Will realized.

How his father had survived fall down to orbit to Preplanis had been a miracle and there was no miracles in the cards for Will. Will was certain of it. No nearby planet that he could float on down to as he happened to be nearby the orbit. Roslyn's face became smaller and smaller until the Jupiter 30 was the only thing that he could see. Her face was part of the two windows for the Jupiter 30. He saw the Jupiter 30 become smaller and smaller to his eyes. Will floated upside down then faced the other direction.  There was enough air in his tank to last him two hours and thirty-three minutes. It was part of the Jupiter 30's indoors hydroponics that supplied the oxygen. The ship was decorated in solar paneled hulls that  divided the energy to different parts of the ship namely to the greenhouse that was synthesizing sunlight to the plants. Will's direction turned toward the Jupiter 2 seeing it becoming larger. It abruptly turned direction then started to get close on toward him. Whoever was clearly piloting was clearly desperate and determined. It couldn't have been the boys but it could be Smith. Will turned on his radio receiver.  
  
"Doctor Smith!" Will called. "Are you mad?"  
  
"William . . ." Smith started. "I could very well be."

"What?" Will asked.

"I was responsible once in the beginning of our journey for Professor Robinson's crash landing to Preplanis," Smith said. "I will not be responsible for a landing worse than his landing. So when I say I am mad, I am rightfully mad that you're in his position on my watch. If anything, that should be me heading toward uncertain death not you."

Will could see Hankya once floating away from the Jupiter 30. The deep, calm and soft voice eased his thoughts only briefly. Smith's reply was amusing enough to make him laugh easing off the tension off his shoulders. Will's shoulders went up and down. Smith had a unique way of making the Robinsons laugh after a troubling situation and relax into their usual activities. It was one of the parts that he had missed about the doctor.

"Don't go after me," Will said, once he stopped laughing.  "whoever fired on the Jupiter could be close by and just waiting to finish me off when you're close enough to get a good view of it."

"We're not leaving without you to float out there forever!" Hank shouted.

"Dead or alive,"  Richard said. "It doesn't matter!"

"Indeed, indeed," Smith agreed. "I am supposed to be the hopeless one, my boy, not you."

"You're going to hit me and send me flying away with where you're going," Will said.  
  
"Relax, relax," Smith replied. "I will not."  
  
"HE IS GOING PAST THE RECOMMENDED SPEED LIMIT,"  The Robot's voice came over.  
  
"Shut your mouth, you pessimistic elephant," Smith replied.  
  
"It is dangerous to go after a flying figure when he could crash and destroy equipment," The Robot replied. "Given the rate of speed that he is going that you proposed, it would be unwise to perform the menurver."  
  
"Now see here!" Smith replied.  
  
Smith's voice was cut off and he couldn't hear what was being said over the receiver. Will was feeling a lot of things. One of those things were undeniable concern that he could damage the ship with his landing and leave a horrifying mess for his children to witness. The mere thought of it made him feel sick. He loved his children. He didn't want to attempt a rescue mission that could end quickly. He had learned long ago that bodies in spaceships explosions kept going on until they hit something and when they did, they crashed with the same force that destroyed their ship. The static stopped.  
  
 "Let me go," Will insisted.

A disgruntled grunt and the shout of his boys came over.

"NEVER!" He heard their voices.

"Robinsons stick together," Smith replied.  
  
"We don't let a man choke to death!" Richard added. "we're coming for you, pops!"  
  
"Your efforts are appreciated, but it's you I am concerned about," Will said.  
  
"Don't be," Hank said. "We can deal with it."

"Doctor Smith's mathematical proposition confirms that," Richard continued. "It's different from the original plan but it still works getting you back in here safe and sound."

"I admit, the original plan was flawed," The Robot agreed.  
  
"Doctor Smith!" Will called, furiously.  
  
"Smith out," Smith's voice came over that sounded final.  
  
This kind of risk taking his family was very familiar. The risk taking from Smith however to retrieve him was unfamiliar. The familiarity of sheer stubbornness, the will to survive, and the desire to remain as a family unit.  Now he knew what it felt like to be on the other end of the stick when believing all was lost. Will was angry because he believed that Smith was giving them false hope. A kind of hope that he had appreciated so long ago when it came to finding Alpha Centauri or going home. And everyone being alive for that matter. Except, that might not happen the way he wanted it to happen this time.

"DADDY!" Roslyn's voice came over the receiver. "I got you!"

Will looked over to see Roslyn locking on a good grip on his leg and on her leg, Richard was hanging onto her and on Richard's leg was Hank's leg and on Hank's leg was the Robot wheeling them into the Jupiter 30. The children were acting as a living human chain. The Jupiter 30 was turning around from the planet making a curl. Roslyn's fingers were digging into the boots so tightly that Will could feel her fingers pinching his skin. With one strong yank, the Robot flew them into the Jupiter 30. Smith floated off toward the door then pressed on the panel. The air lock doors closed on  Smith. Smith flew back toward the console then pressed several buttons on the panel. The blocked sections of the bridge were unblocked and oxygen rushed in. Smith came toward the navigational center as Will was embraced by his children. The Robot came over to Smith's side.

"Who's idea was this?" Will asked.

"Mine," the twins said.

"The initial idea was theirs," Roslyn said, then glanced off toward Smith. "the other ideas were not so much theirs."

"It worked," Richard said.

"And we're not letting go," Hank said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Will doesn't tell Smith his rank and prefers being called William because it makes him feel like a civilian rather than a military officer and he prefers to keep it that way. It doesn't last long as The Robot acknowledges him by Lieutenant Robinson and the cat is out of the bag. 
> 
> Additional headcanon is that the Robinsons get reunited in the second year because MOTHER KNOWS THAT HER SON ISN'T GOING TO EARTH AND SHE CAN FEEL IT IN HER BONES.
> 
>  
> 
> Smith ends up taking more responsibility in the first year than he did originally. Basically doing chores Maureen would do with some help from the boys. His wandering days may be over but being lazy after his chores are done? That's another story entirely. Sitting on a lawn chair wearing sunglasses enjoying the shade outside the Jupiter 30. Will doesn't assign him to tech duties because he knows better. And oh, Smith does the cooking. Not sure if that changes after they get reunited. It's up to your imagination.


	2. Don

"Why did Alpha Control have to pick Gulfellis?" Judy asked. "Why not the planet with the vegetables?"

"Gulfellis is by far the only planet where there's a familiar face that Alpha Control knows and likely has made a new alliance,"  Don said, putting on his slippers then stood up. "A alliance with someone who might be helpful in establishing formal first contact with the Galactic government."

"You could have asked for a larger jet ship," Judy said, as her fingers interlocked with Don's.

Don looked down toward her stomach then back up.

"When  I promised your father that I wouldn't let you get hurt I meant it," Don said. "We have finally conceived." he rubbed his finger in a circle on her bulging stomach. "We have a baby coming. I don't want to screw that up."

"Triplets," Judy said, taking Don's hand. "triplets, Don." She moved his hand to her stomach. "You won't screw it up."

Don's face slowly brightened up before Judy's eyes.

"So it's triplets, now?" Don asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Judy said. "and I don't need you getting lost playing your part."

"You need all the hands on deck that you can get taking care of the babies," Don said, placing his hand on her chin. "I'll be back before Sunday."

"Don't make me go after you, _Mr_ Robinson," Judy said, then she added bemused with a hand on the side of his face. "Not like I have done that before."

Don looked down affectionately toward Judy with a loving smile.

* * *

The jet ship was a kind that had been tailored for Don using technology that had been picked up from their adventures. He recalled Smith with his belongings standing alongside King Grogon giving a wave at the Jupiter 2 in silence looking up toward the Robinsons. His eyes never leaving them until they could not see him. Unlike most alien technology, this jet ship was a hybrid between human and alien that had a joystick. The seat was very comfortable to rest in, there was even settings to fully control hyper drive. It would take not long to arrive to the planet. The heartbreak from Penny and Will over leaving Smith behind was something that still stung after all those years. The looks on their faces when they had their backs to Smith was heartbreaking. Their eyes full of tears while running toward their parents making a break past Don.

There was only enough room for one man to sit in. It was a one man ride. As much as he wanted to bring Smith back to face justice and the Robinsons, it was not feasible. It was just a quick visit for a momentous test drive of the newly thorough out hyper drive. The back end of the jet ship was full of supplies should he crash land by accident. The jet ship was flung out into the sky where he took over the control. He struggled for control, briefly, shaking off the rust from his wings. It took a few moments to regain control. The familiar muscle memory came to taking over control of the heavy, speeding jet ship. The jet ship escaped out into the vastness of space. The familiar stars that were ahead staring back at him, the familiar planets that he could use as landmarks. Planets that the Robinsons had once cheered at seeing again six years ago.

"This is Eagle 1, Alpha Control," Don said into the radio. "Preparing to test drive the Effective Hyperdrive systems."

"Good luck, Eagle 1," Alpha Control said. "And good speed. Alpha control out."

Don pressed the familiar, large bulky buttons to the console setting in the coordinates to the destination then jumped into hyper drive. The tip was forced forward and time went slower inside the jet ship. Don remained still, relaxed and calm, as his figure was stretched forward. In a blue light, the Eagle 1 reappeared above the planet in the middle of a firefight. The eagle tossed and turned missing the attacks heading in the direction of the planet.  One of the wings were struck sending it flying toward the blanket with some control being held. It managed to avert the blasts coming from the enemy ships. The enemy ships ranged in length and size. Blue lights acted like background lights from behind the Eagle 1.

The Eagle 1 performed a path toward the surface of the planet

Don was swearing  as the Eagle 1 tore through into the atmosphere.

What once was barren, desert scenery with few green patches had became a large, sprawling military installation.

"This cannot be happening!" Don said.

And it was, very much, happening.

* * *

The Eagle 1 crash landed onto a sandy part of a mountain. The top slid open then Don jumped out and surveyed the scenery. Don yanked out his pack from behind his seat. The Eagle 1 could not make the flight without sufficient repairs. Which were easy to make given that he had a back seat full of it. It took Don a while in between swearing cutting his fingers and using the medical kit. Once finished with that, he jumped off the Eagle 1. He looked around then it dawned on him. This was the very same place where they had left Smith behind. Don walked on then stopped in his tracks then knelt down seeing a long gray, but thin object sticking out. He picked it up out of the sand. It was the laser pistol that John had given to Smith. Apparently, Smith had dropped it after Don had his back to him. It had been so long when Smith had been the one to hold a laser pistol behind his head then degrade into being unable to fire one let alone hold on at all with a straight aim.

Don looked on ahead to see the imagery of a gray, military facility that had ships landing and leaving. Don had gone without a laser pistol on this mission as he originally thought it was going to be a quick visit, finding Smith's grave or making  one for that matter after finding his strangely preserved corpse. Don changed from his pilot uniform into civilian wear consisting of a orange shirt and bright green bell bottoms along with the black belt. He made his way to the installation with a slow and steady pace after putting away the well aged laser pistol. A relic of old times. It would make a fine donation to the Jupiter 2 museum in Iowa. There was a fence set up around the facility that seemed to be left ajar. It didn't make sense to Don to have a military base below a fire fight. He saw wounded be transported out of the space crafts appearing suddenly before his eyes rather than doors be opened and see them come out.

Why be transporting wounded during a battle?

Unless the battle was about the planet and had been thoroughly planned, coordinated, and set up.

Compared to the typical expectation of war, this seemed to be out of the ordinary. It was very alarming and strange. Don had a feeling that the old thorn in his side was in the building. He slid the gate open then made his way in. Don felt like a stray fly in the middle of chaos seeing humanoids moving gurneys toward the doorway. Don saw the helicopter sized ships going back into the air without any form of propellers. Don looked over to see medical corps symbol with alien writing underneath it. It was written in hieroglyphics.  Don moved toward the doors then came to a stop seeing a french phrase on the top. _Demander de l’aide_ which when translated to English was ' _to seek for help_ '. Don walked toward the doors. The doors opened before the EM's allowing a good view of a unique waiting room  that was colorful and wide compared to the generic, dark gray exterior. He saw the ME'S round a corner where women popped out of thin air in what seemed to be blue scrubs. He could see the outside---he could see outside from inside the facility. There was a rounded generated fountain set across from him that had a fox at the center with water jetting out from the center. The gurneys became small and smaller to his eyes going down a corridor. Don made his way to the desk then took out a photograph.

"Do you know this man?" Don asked.

The clerk looked up then tilted her head at him then looked down toward the photo.

"Smith?" She pointed at the photograph.

"Yes," Don said, withdrawing the photograph. "Tell Smith that I want to see him."

The clerk gave a puzzled look.

"See," Don pointed his two fingers at his eyes then toward the photograph. "Smith."

"Ja," The clerk replied, then seated down.

"We understand each other," Don said.

Don leaned back off the desk then came over to a lone chair in the waiting section.

He watched gurney's come and go before his eyes waiting for the traffic to cease. By all indications, all the doctors on hand must be very busy. If they used organic doctors at all. The times that he had seen robots being used for functions such as jury duty, acting as a bailiff, as a messenger, as a announcement, as a executor of the law was overwhelming. A part of Don was thankful that he got to interact with a humanoid being. It was unconventional but better than a robotic, routine organized android speaking to him trying to rush/ignore/dismiss him and not letting the conversation go any further from "What is your disfunction?". Don slipped out the Robinson family photograph that had been taken on the fifth anniversary of the Jupiter 2's return from space. Don looked at the photograph for a long while. When he looked back up, the volume had gone down considerably. 

"Earthling?" Came a woman's call.

Don looked up.

"That I am," Don said, getting up.

"Doctor Katrin'it," Katrin'it introduced herself. "Smith's co-worker."

"He is busy," Don said, raising a eyebrow.

"Marathon surgery," Katrin' it said. "You can wait in the lounging area."

"Which is where?" Don asked.

"Three floors up, you can take the elevator for that part but you will have to take several left turns," Katrin'it. "He never gets visitors."

"I bet he doesn't," Don said.

"He tells us to--" Katrina'it was cut off by Don.

"Spare him the unnecessary pity," Don finished, with a nod. "I know."

"So you are family?" Katrin'it asked. 

Don had to pause reconsidering the question.

"Sort of," Don said. "We spent five years out there even some time on this planet."

Katrin'it's eyes lit up.

"Professor Robinson?" Katrin'it replied.

"No," Don said, holding his hand up. "the pilot."

"Don West," Katrin'it said, her voice laced with a strange accent. She grew a confused look. "I was under the impression that you didn't like him."

Don smiled, widely.

"It's a love-hate kind of friendship," Don said.

"And I expect that you're not staying long,"  Katrin'it said.

"Just a quick visit," Don said.

"You're in the graveyard shift in the middle of  a cease fire," Katrin'it said.  "It'll have to be quick."

"It will be," Don said.  Katrin'it looked toward the emergency response clerk.

"Our clerk is new," Katrin'it said. "Immigrant." she looked toward Don. "She is still learning. . .  in part from your colleague," Don raised a brow.  "Your colleague holds Galactic standard language courses for new medical staff nightly."

"I can imagine," Don said.

Katrin'it walked away from Don and her thick, unique shoes echoed behind her.

* * *

The lounging area was a comfortable wide room that was different from the waiting room. There was a long, wide extremely comfortable couch. Don felt drowsy sitting in it making him lean to his side. Don forced himself awake feeling the warm, yet cool temperature in the room had dropped. The green theme in the room made him at first see images of leaves. The sounds of people entering the room was loud enough to draw his attention. Don jolted awake noticing the ER room was turned dark and equipment was being moved. Don looked up to see Smith entering the room followed by medical staff. Smith was donned in black scrubs with what seemed to be a hair band on his head that was slid forward hidden behind his ears. It had strange lights and buttons lined about it. The hair band almost blended in with his silver hair.

"Hello, Zach," Don said.

Smith stopped in his tracks.

"Major?" Smith said. 

Smith's mouth didn't move when the words came out. The look of sheer surprise on Smith's face was alarming. He handed off the padd to the surgeon beside beside him then slowly approached Don. The doctors went past Smith heading on toward the exit leaving them alone. Smith looked thirty years older instead of six years older. His hair had changed from a dark gray theme going on to silver into white. Don slowly stood up with a smile. Don towered over the man who once could stand at full height to him. A sharp contrast from the man that Don had known.

"Lieutenant, now," Don said.

"How pleasing to hear," Smith said,  tensely looking around.  It seemed he was searching around looking for someone lingering around. If Don had to pin it down, he was a cat put into a terrifying situation that called out his fight or flight instincts. There was fear in his eyes that was raw, pure even. The red flags were piling up one by one.

Don shook his hands.

"Don't worry," Smith's tense demeanor began to slip. "I came alone. I am test piloting a new hyperdrive."

"Test pilot," Smith's eyebrows rose. "Lieutenant Colonel. . . You must be near the edge of full Colonel."

"Nearing there," Don said, with a snicker. "We're expecting triplets," Smith's eyes widened. "Shocking isn't it?"

"I expected less than from you," Smith said. "I expected you to have twins let alone triplets. Robinsons must be very fertile." He earned a laugh from the test pilot.

Don shook his head at the comment.

"Judy is betting on Will having more than three," Don said.

"Betting on the restless nights, the worrisome nights, and misery on his first year of being a father?" Smith asked, waving his index finger back at the test pilot with a soft 'tsk tsk tsk'. It was the only sound that was coming from his mouth. "How ungentlemen of you."

Smith took out a bottle of champagne from the cabinet then gestured Don over to a table.

"How ungentlemen like?" Don said. "Coming from someone like you, I am shocked."

Smith took out several strange glasses from the cabinet then joined Don over to the table.

"Genuine shock is what I find rarely in this career path these days," Smith said.

"What if  I told you that Penny is part of the human rights advocate group and has been protesting against inhumane treatment to alien visitors?" Don asked, as Smith slipped in two square ice cubs per glass.

"Not at all," Smith said, pouring in. "She has always been capable of becoming a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Don said. "I don't think so."

"You are still alive because of her, Lieutenant," Smith said.

"Penny passionately imploring the courts to let me go, pointing out the flaws, and championing human rights," Don said, as Smith handed a glass off to Don. "John and the others restricted by mouth clamps except for you," he looked over toward Smith's neck where there was obvious, aged scarring on the center of it then looked up toward him. Don took a sip from the glass looking at him. "What happened to your monologues?"

Smith took a drink from the glass then lowered it down with a loud smack.

"My voice box happened," Smith said. "I got on the nerves of a superior and. . ." Don's heart sank. "It was done on the operating table."

"That scar says otherwise," Don said, gesturing toward the scar as Smith lowered his head.

"I learned a lesson from it," Smith said. He took another sip from the glass. "A very valuable one."

"You should have learned that a long time ago," Don said.

"That is not the lesson I am referring to," Smith said, with a shake of his head.

"What is it then?" Don asked.

Sad, dead eyes looked back at Don. It looked unnatural on the normally lively, large ham.

"Timing," Smith said. "Timing." Don took out another sip from the glass.

"I find that hard to believe from you," Don said. Smith took a slow slip from the cup. "A cunning, backstabbing man? Unbelievable." Smith raised a eyebrow, briefly, then lowered it down.

"Believe it," Smith replied.

"There has got to be more to the bargain," Don said. "You didn't ask for our help and you didn't act afraid back then. You act as if I was never supposed to come here. You act very scared for what is supposed to be not a frightening situation seeing a old friend." Don took another sip from the glass then lightly tapped on it continuing where he left off. "Come to think of it, you act like you made a deal with the devil that you could have violated at the cost of something more than your soul."

"There," Smith said, leaning back folding his arms. "You've finally cracked the case, Detective West."

A grin spread on Don's face.

"Now, that's more like the Smith I know," Don said.

Smith grew a questioning, yet innocent look back.

"Hmm?" Smith asked, as Don's vision grew dark. "I never changed."

"You have changed," Don argued back. "Your mouth doesn't move, you are wearing a high tech head band, and you are a very active surgeon," he pinched his nose lowering his head toward the table. "Is that headband some kind of long range. . . urgh. . ." he heaved a sigh as his eyes closed. "radio receiver?"

"More like a telepathic enhancer," Smith said. "I should have mentioned about this champagne . . . Earthling champagne is nothing compared to this."

Smith took another sip of the smooth, yet slightly bitter champagne then had a satisfied sigh.

"Very satisfying," Don said.

"The first time I had a drink, I was out cold for three days," Smith said.

"Three days?" Don asked. "That sounds like a small coma."

"Short coma," Smith said.

"You could have gone anywhere," Don said.

"First year on this forsaken planet I was given this bottle for treating a patient," he held the champagne glass up. "It was when I had started this hospital as a clinic," Smith lowered the glass onto the table. Don's eyes briefly closed then opened his vision became foggy and the darkness was beginning to grow more apparent. "It was beautiful. A small clinic where I could treat wandering passerbys."

"You starting a clinic alone?" Don said, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Not alone," Smith said, Don lowered his brows. "I had _some_ help." Smith sighed, fondly. "You should have seen it." Smith took another sip from the glass.

"Doesn't look any different," Don said.

"That's because it was given a repaint and automatic military refit last year," Smith said. "This place is the medical hub of the war." Smith twirled his finger in the air. "It's monarchy against democracy out there. You would have loved the clinic."

Don took another sip from his glass, strangely feeling the lack of ice cubes. Don looked toward the other ice cubes that had yet to become liquid then back to his glass. They had melted unlike Smith's ice cubes. Don looked up with a look of confusion in betrayal toward Smith. Don knocked the glass off the table as he started to fall onto the couch.  Smith slipped Don up onto the back rest of the couch.

"W-w--why?" Don asked.

"It's in your nature to help," Smith said. By each second, Don was getting more lethargic. "I accepted this to protect the Robinsons," Smith placed a firm hand on Don's shoulder. "and I am not about to let those triplets grow up fatherless." Don's eyes closed. "Goodnight, Don."

Smith looked down fondly toward the younger man.

Smith slipped in a green envelope into Don's coat then slid him into the pilots seat and pressed on several buttons. He closed the lid to the jet ship then climbed down the series of steps to the ground. Then Smith stepped back. The jet ship flew up as the camera rotated showing Smith at a control panel alongside a engineer chastising Smith about the delicate equipment. The jet ship turned and flew from the scene then went off into space. Smith watched the jet ship fly off leaving behind a loud sonic boom wearing a relived look. Smith inputted the last commands to the machinery then turned back in the direction of the mechanic as several small shuttle crafts landed in front of him.

* * *

Don's eyes finally began to open with blurry vision.

"Don," Judy's voice came from the blur. "Don."

"Judy," Don felt her hand then turned his head toward her. He could see her blonde hair color stick out making him smile.

"Good morning," Judy said, her hands clasping Don's. "You've been out for days."

"How many?" Don asked.

"Two," Judy said.

"More like a week," came John's voice. Don looked on to see John's colorful figure at the doorway that was dull and lighter compares to him. "So I heard you came back drugged."

"Ooooh, he did more than drug me! He tricked me! I am going to crush every bone in his body, tear him from limb to limb, and knock some sense into him!" Don said. "Then I am going to make him take a drink of his own champagne, leave him in the chair, then come back three days later and tell him he's been out for twelve years." He could see Judy's figure  shake, and the shape of her head tilt back, silently laughing

"You'll have to wait on that," John said.

"Why?" Don asked.

"Whatever he drugged you with. . ." Judy said. "You're not out of the woods, yet."

"What has it been doing?" Don asked, looking toward  Judy.

"It's been doing harm," Judy said.

"I can't feel my legs," Don said, feeling his knees as his eyes widened in horror then dawned in realization.

"What happened back there?" John asked.

"Smith drugged me," Don said. "Can you believe it?"

"I wouldn't put anything past him," John said. "But sending you back heavily drugged is quite unusual."

"Not that unusual when he knew I would want to help him," Don said.

"What did you find out?" John asked.

"He wasn't given a choice," Don said.

"So there was a loophole after all. . ." John said.

"I'm going to bring him back after I beat what he gave me," Don said.

"He might not be in the same mess that we left him in," John said.

"It got worse," Don said. "he is in the middle of a _war_."

"That explains the letter Smith tucked in," John said. "I haven't seen it but I have heard it is not good."

John leaned off the doorway then walked away.

* * *

"Thank you, General O'Neill for allowing me to have this meeting," Don said, as the door closed behind him.

Don was seated in his wheelchair and looked over expecting to see John who wasn't there at all. Being so used to seeing him by his side hadn't shaken off. It was a shame that John didn't have a rank and could be briefed on highly classified material. Too bad that John wasn't allowed as a civilian to join him in this highly secret mountain. O'Neill was one of the the most legendary man in the military, period.  Rumors of going out and saving the entire universe was abound after his return from being lost in space. Meeting a species called the Asgard, dismantling a system of star lords, destroying vessel by vessel, and facing beings called replicators that were similar to legos and bionicals built together.

"You're practically a legend in the air force and pretty much everywhere," O'Neill said. "Hell, my partners admire you. I had to accept a meeting with the great Lieutenant Colonel Don Robinson."

"Yes," Don said, with a smile. "I suppose I am."

"Surviving out there for so long without Alpha Control is impressive," O'Neill said. "and more impressive you didn't do culture contamination." Don rubbed the back of his neck.

"About that . . ." Don said, as the color from O'Neill's face faded. "There is things we never did mention."

"Lay it on me," O'Neill said, his hands clasped together.

"We might have contaminated a group of barbarians. We might have destroyed a entire telepathic species by the power of love. We also might have saved a entire species by being copied and learning to live. There's a pocket watch we never got back," Don explained. "And we have reason to believe that a little tiny mistake that a member of our group did is responsible for a war."

"Doctor Smith?" O'Neill asked.

"I am afraid so," Don said

"I read your reports about him," O'Neill said. "The mistakes he made were funny and stupid. But starting a war?" he shook his head. "Can't put it past him but fools like Doctor Smith are capable of that. If there's a war he started between Earth and another planet, it can be taken care of."

"It's happening above Gulfellis," Don said.

"Gulfellis?" O'Neill said, leaning forward placing his cupped hands onto the table.

"Yes," Don said.

"We can't interfere in another species war," O'Neill said. "As much as we love to prosecute Doctor Smith for his crimes, we can't violate Galactic law."

"We've violated Galactic law and we came back out of it," Don said.

"With the skin of your teeth," O'Neill said. "It would be hell figuring out which one prosecutes Smith and who prosecutes your team for that matter."

"What team?"  Don asked.

"And if I were you. . ." O'Neill said. "I would assemble that team below the radar quietly then do it with everyone watching."

"I wasn't considering it," Don said.

"According to the report, Smith got all the charges added on to him so you can't use the mentally disturbed card, twice," O'Neill went on. "Earth is a quarantined planet, we have yet to establish first contact with a member of the Galactic government."

So much for Gulfellis being the best planet to visit.  
  
"Understood, sir," Don said.  
  
"Good," O'Neill said. "Enjoy your shore leave, Lieutenant."  
  
"I will," Don said, then wheeled toward the door.  
  
"And between us?" O'Neill said, as Don looked toward him. "I would have gone after him, anyway. Then figured out what to do with him afterwards. Sorry that I had to decline. . . we don't exactly have a Stargate on Gulfellis to make the quick trip."  
  
". . . Stargate?" Don asked.  
  
"That's why Carter directed you here," O'Neill said.  
  
"I was told by Mr Teal'c that your secret program could help," Don said  
  
O'Neill leaned into the chair then placed both hands on the back of his head.

"We can't help everyone he comes across," O'Neill said, apologetically.  
  
Don came out of the room then was escorted away from the General's door.

He reappeared at the exit of the mountain then made it to his vehicle. He pressed a button then the side door opened wide and he slid the wheelchair onto a ramp. The ramp lifted him up then slid into the driver's seat. The drive was slow and steady for the lieutenant. He could get away with going on his own to bring Smith back at the cost of his career. He made it to the park then  did the same routine as he had started at least two days ago. He wheeled his way after the two sitting at a park bench having BLT's. Will was the first to look up with a beaming look on his face. Judy grew a pleased smile. Don approached the two siblings then shook his head. Will looked toward Don with a look of understanding while chewing his piece slowly. They wore a knowing look. 

"I'm doing it on my own," Don said.

"Don, if you're going then so am I," Judy said.  "And you need all the help you can get. Besides, Alpha Control likes me."

"Getting off easily because of you?" Don asked. "We're not in space. That doesn't work on Earth."

Judy batted her eyelashes.

"Oh really, Lieutenant Robinson?" Judy asked, in a flirty way coming toward him. She knelt down to him. "Tell me how it does work."

Judy placed a hand on Don's chest, softly, looking up toward him with her beautiful blue eyes gazing into his eyes then guided his hand onto her stomach.

"It works like this," Don was unable to finish as his eyes were focused on her glowing, pretty face. "Day--um. . .uh--I--it---"

"Go on," Judy said.

"And this," Don tried to say.

Judy's new make-up made her look older than she was, even more feminine to a point, and her pink lips stood out to him complimenting her face. Her blonde hair perfectly cushioning her head in a way that shined.  He couldn't find the right words to reply with. Her one piece blue maternity outfit highlighted  heavily pregnant body where on the side of her waist rested Don's hand. He can feel a kick with his other hand. No words could come out of Don.

Judy brightly smiled, patting on his chest.

"And you can count on me going with you," Will said.

"I do not believe there is enough in the Eagle 1 for the three of us," Don said.

"He's not referring to the jet ship," Judy said, as Will nodded. "He is referring to our ship."

"Our ship," Don said, eying the two. "What do you mean by our ship?"

"Technically, Judy owns the Jupiter 2," Will said. "And that means, she can use it whenever she wants."

"If Judy technically owns it, John would have mentioned it," Don said.

"The oldest Robinson child is allowed to take over command as head of the family should the parents be unable to lead," Judy said.

"I didn't know about that until Penny was doing research about the Jupiter 2 five years ago," Will added.

 "The Jupiter  is in the National Air and Space Museum," Don said. "I doubt they have enough duetronium for the trip."

"Actually," Will said. "Yes. They keep it fueled at all times in case they get to show it off."

"That is very specific," Don said.

"I work there as a guide," Will said.

"You want to risk your careers and freedom just to help?" Don asked.

"It is better than doing nothing at all," Judy said.

"We don't leave one of our own behind for long," Will said. "we always find them one way or another."

"We're going to need lots of laser pistols," Don said. "and protective gear. I can get my hands on protective gear. . ."

"I'll get the laser pistols," Judy said.

"Without being seen as alarming?" Will asked, skeptically. "You're going to need dad for that."

"Does he go in randomly and take objects out like weapons from  Alpha Control's classified weapons?" Judy asked.

"No," Will said. "Do you?"

"Does he know the clerk very well enough to play them?" Judy said.

"No," the men said.

"Unlike daddy, I can sneak it out under his nose and won't be seen as suspicious. . " Judy said. "Now, I am going to need help for that this afternoon."

"Can't help with that, armory is hectic and get the protection gear might not be easy," Don said.

"I have to practice firing a gun before I pick one up," Will said. "Can't help you there."

"The Robot," Don said. "Easily can take out the laser pistols while she is distracting the clerk."

"The Robot is out of commission getting his new body," Will said.

"No, he's returning from Alpha Centauri this afternoon," Don said.

"Don," Judy said. "explain." she looked at him intently.

"He went on a classified mission before I could talk to him," Don said.  "I couldn't exactly talk about it until the mission was over."

"So I was right," Will said. "he's been out there cooperating with Alpha Control on colonizing Alpha Centauri."

"Not hard to believe," Judy said, glaring a hole in Don's head.

"He is only going to be here for a limited time," Don said.

"How long?" Judy asked.

"Twenty-four hours," Don said.

"Then off he goes back to Alpha Centauri," Will said.

"Robot is more lucky than we were," Judy mused.

"He needs more tapes," Don said. "Or so I heard."

* * *

There was a crate moved out of the more defined, sleek spaceship down the ramp. Judy was by the gate watching the familiar contraption come down the ramp being carefully protected by several armed, muscular women wearing hats. Judy watched the crate be moved toward the gate. The gate slowly opened automatically sliding away. She observed them wheeling it into Alpha Control. Judy followed close behind the two men looking at the crate fondly. The full designation of the Robot was branded in black, military font. They parked the crate alongside the wall then went off to the cafeteria. Judy poked out of the doorway of a office then walked over toward the Robot's case with her hands linked behind her back. She slid the lid off the box then stepped forward reaching into the box then stepped back.

"Judy Robinson," The Robot's grill glowed.

"Robot," Judy greeted the Robot, warmly. "It's good to see you."

"I am overjoyed to detect your presence," The Robot said. "How is the family?"

"We're fine," Judy said. "I didn't know Alpha Control was using you."

"It was for the best that you didn't," The Robot said. "The Robinsons taught me that their feelings would have made me decide against going on the Gremlin."

"The Gremlin?" Judy asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "The Esteps are a eccentric, odd family."

"I remember them," Judy said. "I heard about them in the news. Can't be bad."

"Not at all," The Robot said. "they are just as much as a loving family as yours."

"Aw, sounds like you've been accepted among them," Judy said.

"Truth to be told, they treat me as a machine and nothing else," The Robot said. "They made me miss the Robinsons."

"I understand that feeling," Judy said. "Because we've missed you, too."

"And Doctor Smith from behind bars," The Robot added.

"I can't say the same about his well being, either," Judy said.

"That does not compute," The Robot said. "Elaborate, Judy Robinson."

"Gulfellis has become a war zone and he's still there," Judy said.

The Robot's head bobbed up, alarmingly.

"You are plotting a unauthorized rescue mission," The Robot said. 

"We are," Judy said, with a nod. "Most importantly, we need your help with a part."

"I am at your service," The Robot said. "What can  I do?"

Judy smiled.

* * *

The Robot turned toward Judy as she slowly unzipped the jacket. The Robot placed his claws on the keyboard then inputted a command into the keyboard that saw better days. The computer screen lit up with the security feed displaying the weapons. The screen sizzled then the keyboard was slid forward and the compartment closed. The Robot's arms slid back into his shell then informed her the task was done. Judy and the Robot made their way down the hall side by side following the path to the weaponry room. They were ignored by several Alpha Control personnel who's eyes were focused on clipboards that they were comparing.  Judy was the first to enter the weapon locker. She came toward the clerk then leaned against it with her swollen breasts standing out against her folded arms.

"Hello there, Jerry," Judy greeted the middle aged man.

"Judy," Jerry said."What brings you here?"

"Ah, nothing important," she trailed her fingers on the table. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I have seen far more exciting days," Jerry said, as he heard a loud, sharp sound. "What was that?"

"Your clipboard falling," Judy pointed over his shoulder. Jerry turned and looked over.

"Oh," Jerry said. "My bad."

Jerry turned around then began to pick it up. The Robot shrouded the large collection of laser pistols with a tarp then worked on the lock to the door. From behind the doors, a truck was driving up into a uncanny crossroads between three buildings. The driver poked their head out to reveal it was Penny. She had a short hair cut that was free and wild. She had a whistle then lightly patted on the door then the camera panned back in to the building.

"Got it," Jerry sheepishly said, putting it back where it belonged. "So how is the lieutenant's eyes?"

"Pretty groovy," Judy said. 

"Just how groovy is it?" Jerry asked, concerned.

"Text is blurry but everything else is crystal clear," Judy said, as the screen flickered to display the Robot coming in through the door.

"That is good news," Jerry said. "And can he fly?"

"He can fly a helicopter with his eyes shut," Judy said.

"That isn't a reliable way of flying," Jerry said. "People can die when flying with their eyes closed."

"I trust my partner even when flying with him," Judy said. "It's fun when he does it with his eyes closed," Jerry's face turned into skepticism mixed in disbelief. "Makes it more spicy and unpredictable." she can see the Robot was still on the screen from across. There was a dark wall that blocked view of the weaponry. "We are very careful about it."

"I should pay attention to the monitors--" Jerry said, as he turned toward the monitor.

Judy dropped a collection of pens and a bag of jellybabies.

"Oh!" Judy said, as Jerry's attention was centered onto her. "So clumsy of me."

Judy bent down to her legs with a grunt.

"Let me help yo---" Jerry stopped, his eyes on the crease between the breasts.

"Don can move his toes," Judy said.

"That's great, when did that happen?" Jerry asked, as she stretched her hands out grasping for the run away items. 

"This morning,"  Judy said.

"Whoever drugged him must have not seen that coming," Jerry said.

"I am sure they did," Judy said, as the robot exited through the door for the second time with a even heavier box.

The door clicked shut behind the Robot.

"I am surprised, you are not angry about it," A black screen appeared with the text 'deleting footage' in bright green text. "Or want something done in retaliation."

"Revenge isn't good for the children," Judy said, as the numbers were jumping up to one hundred. "They got enough excitement here." she pat on her stomach, lightly.

Jerry's eyes widened then he smiled widely.

"Congratulations," Jerry said. "You are one exciting woman."

"That I can agree on," Judy said, picking up her pens then stood upright.  The screen returned to normal. "It was nice talking with you, Jerry."

Judy walked off and zipped up her coat.

"Thanks for stopping by, Mrs Robinson!" Jerry called back, leaning out of the window with a wave.

* * *

It was night when the group were able to make their move.

The click of a key was soft and consistent as it was turned, yanked out, then the doors was slid open.  It was Will openening the door for Judy and Don then going in after they did. They came past several exhibits that were cloaked by the shadows. Don was on his feet wheeling the two crates through the scenery. They came to a stop in one of the wider, vast rooms that had the Jupiter 2. Will made it to the side panel then pressed on the dark buttons. With a click, the hatch door and the secondary door opened before the groups eyes. Will bolted in pressing on another button that turned on the lights. The familiar gray white theme to the room popped out at them. Don and John made their way over to the console. There was the sound of a squeak. The lights were turned off. They hid behind the wall sharing panicked, scared looks.

"Which one of us told the security guards?" Don asked.

"I didn't," Will said.

"I couldn't have done it," Judy said.

"Was it you?" Will asked.

"No," Don said. "It wasn't."

"If it wasn't us. . . then who did it?" Judy asked, taking Don's free hand.

Will closed his eyes.

"May I joint the party?" came the Robot's voice. 

"Robot?" Will said, looking over. The Robot entered the bridge completely. "We left you at Alpha Control."

"You cannot outrun a determined Robot," The Robot said, as Judy  and Will grew a warm smile in return. "I offer you my services."

"You're going to be dismantled when we get back," Don said.

"I accepted that risk as--" The Robot started.

"It is better than being treated as a tool," Judy cut him off.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "You may need to bump your schedule up. Will Robinson parked in the disabled parking lot."

"If that's all, then we'll gladly use you,"  Don said. "No GPS on you right now?"

"Negative," The Robot said, his glass head whirring up.

"We're in the clear," Will said, after checking over the Robot.

Will came over to the panel then inputted the command for the doors to close. Don came to the familiar station then pressed several colorful, ageless buttons. Judy sat down into the chair with difficulty then Will used a bungee cord to keep the lasers wrapped around the astronavigator. The Jupiter 2 began to make its lift off floating above the ground. It gained speed tearing through the glass dome that shattered into millions of pieces. For the first time in several years, the Jupiter 2 was making its way into the night sky leaving a gaping  hole behind. The Robot happily sighed, admiring the familiar detection that was appearing on his sensors. It was a familiar, comforting sight.

"Robot, set the course for Gulfellis," Don said, then looked over toward the familiar environmental Robot raising a eyebrow and had one hand on the edge of the head rest. "If it's still on your tapes."

"And you're going to need help putting it in," Will said. 

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "Processing."

* * *

The Jupiter 2 appeared across from Gulfellis four hours later.

And it was a haunting kind of scene that they had appeared in.

Silence filled the Jupiter 2. Not  even the Robot was speaking.

Not a word was hanging.

There was little to no radio traffic coming from the planet and there was no ship traffic, in fact there was only large sword shaped starship that was aimed at the planet. It was blue and gray, decorated in war scars, several windows were flickering on and off, pieces of metal were floating around it. There were corpses floating around in space in the area of space where a war had gone on. Will gasped, feeling terror sinking in. The blue-gray vessel seemed more like a ghost ship than a operating fully powered warship. Don leaned against the chair. There was a blue light that was grown from the tip of the sword like spaceship then looked over in the direction of Judy.

"I have a feeling our old friend is aboard that ship," Don said.

"There's a good chance of it knowing Smith," Judy said.

"Ninety-nine point five percent," The Robot clarified.

"Like I said." Don repeated. "Knowing Smith."

"I don't see any docking bays," Will said.

"We could make ourselves a docking bay," Judy said.

Don and Will exchanged a glance.

"Here we go," Don said. "Robot, stay  behind with her."

"Affirmative," The Robot said, as the Jupiter 2 headed off toward the large starship.

* * *

The gray wall fell down in the shape of a badly drawn circle.

Don and Will ran out of the door then pressed a button on the side.

Don held up his hand then went ahead of Will holding his laser pistol close to him.

Don fired first at the oncoming royal guard. The royal guard landed to the floor with a thud. The lieutenant gave the clear to go. Laser blasts fired at them. Don and Will ducked, hiding behind the wall then held their arms out firing back. The guards had silver metal skin, dark curly hair that had  colorful golden horns protruding out, and they wore light weight purple armor that was covered in glitter lacking a helmet. They had heavy, black laser pistols that military guns from Earth that appeared to have been adjusted with minor differences between Earthling and alien. Don came over to a console then hacked into the map of the place. His eyes scanning the text inside the rooms indicating what they were. Don exited the panel then ran off with Will.  The bodies of royal officers were strewn behind them. From the Jupiter 2, the Robot wheeled the block of wall up covering the entrance and rolled back inside.

The camera panned over the wall then stopped on a gray bridge that was cackling. Several of the aged, simple and colorful consoles were burned or broken apart. There  was male figure standing at the glass dome that displayed Gulfellis from below at the dead center of the glowing tip coming from the sword starship. His hands were linked behind his back, well dressed in a cloak, and wore a golden crown covered in jewels. He seemed to be in content, younger, and heartier than Smith was. Smith was behind him with his head lowered down, panting. There were thin, gray wires coming down from his forehead down to his eyelids that were being kept open and his face was covered in pain. His head band was dangling on the side of the chair, his hair was disheveled, and he seemed to be getting a stubble. He was exhausted.

"You could have saved your medical staff by surrendering," Grogon said.

Smith raised his head up, defiantly.

"Now they're going  to die," Grogon said 

Smith cleared his throat then tried to speak.

"You should know by now that experimental voice box won't work on you," Grogon said, turning toward Smith. "In fact it's not a voice box but a detonator which is how I lost that battle," Grogon approached  Smith. "The Galactic Federation won because of you. You old fool."

Smith raised a brow, tilting his head in reply.

"Do you not feel any remorse for putting your allies into this situation?" Grogon asked.

Smith paused, then shook his head.

"No regret? No guilt? No request for one last conversation? No wishes to tell me how you thought of it?"

Smith pointed toward his throat with a finger.

"Throwing away hours of sleep for torture and danger," Grogon said. "How unlike you. Throwing away your only life."

Smith shook his head.

"You don't have another life," Grogon said.

Smith laughed at Grogon.

"You threw that away to save them," Grogon said. "I don't know where they are but after this, I will kill them with my bare hands."

Smith stared at the king that easily said 'I like to see you try'.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grogon said. "My ship is damaged but not my escape pod."

Smith rolled his eyes.

"You can't sabotage this," Grogon said. "You have been bound."

Smith looked toward the left then nodded his head.

"So you're going to watch the planet be destroyed," Grogon said.

Smith looked toward Grogon with a look that read 'So be it'.

"You used to be a reliable doctor," Grogon said. "My trusted asset to perform sabotage against my enemies and a very good spy in this long, drawn out war."

Smith had a look that easily said his cooperation with Grogon was regrettable while watching him pace back and forth.

"I  thought at the beginning we would be great allies," Grogon said, walking toward the glass dome. "What a pity. You could have been the best ---" He turned to see four royal guards at the doorway to the cackling bridge. "What is it?"

"We're being boarded, my liege," came the first.

"A rescue team launched by Star Galactic," Grogon said. "I will deal with them. "You two, with me, and make sure they don't get to him!" Grogon stormed off from the window heading toward the doorway, loudly and intimidatingly.

Smith's blue, tired eyes were strained.

His eyes were sensitive to the light coming from the planet below.

The struggle to blink was hard when a external force was preventing him from doing it.

He saw the king walk past him then walk out of the room followed by a series of footsteps that echoed behind. Two guards flanked Smith. He wasn't afraid or scared, oddly enough he was calm about it. And he felt safe. One of them yanked off the metal binds from his forehead then his eyes closed and he fell right asleep, snoring. A fond, amused laugh came from his left. Smith didn't ally himself with the Galactic Federation or its military branch Star Galactic but what he had allied himself years ago were the Robinsons. His eyes closed then he was slid out of the chair and was brought over by the temptation to sleep. There were familiar voices coming from beside him as he was lifted away from the chair.

Smith was set in between the two men as they made their way down the corridors and his headband was in Will's hand.

"What are you doing?" came a royal guard.

"Taking the prisoner to the nose of the ship," Don said, "It has a better view of the planet."

"The bridge's view is the best," Came the second royal guard.

"The king is going to have my head cut off if we don't bring him there, and if you keep talking to me, you're going to suffer a worse consequence," The royal guards stepped aside allowing the three to make their way down the corridor. Will looked over his shoulder to see them walking away.

"That was close," Will said.

"Too close for comfort," Don said.

* * *

The door to the Jupiter 2 opened getting in the three men with heavy fire behind them. The Robot wheeled his way toward the doorway sending out jets of bolts toward the firing royal guards. They fell against each other to the floor scattering them around to the floor. Smith was placed against the astronavigator. Don pressed a button along the doorway then bolted toward the front console. Will looked up in the direction of the Robot who was standing guard in the way of the hatch.

"Robot," Will called. "Robot!"

The Robot turned away from the cleared hallway then rolled his way into the Jupiter 2.

"Close the hatch!" Don called, as Will noticed several phaser burns on Robot's armor.

"Closed!" Judy called.

The Jupiter 2 broke off from the starship flying off in the direction that it had came. Grogon appeared on the bridge of the sword starship to find the empty seat. He came around to the center of it to see on it in text read 'GO TO HELL'.  Grogon slowly looked up from the chair then turned around to see the light was getting even brighter then said, "Oh my constellations--" as the blue light covered his face. Suddenly, the blue light from the tip became so bright it filled the view screen. The sword starship exploded sending the Jupiter 2 off course into a different direction that it had came. From below, planet side, the medical staff watched the debris flying from the heavens spilling off in different directions and looks of relief replaced panic. Katrin'it and several of the surgeons shared hugs and cheers.

"How long do we have to wait for patients from his mess?" a Vulcan like doctor asked.

"Not long," Katrin'it said, looking up toward space wearing a wide smile . "It was nice knowing you, Doctor Smith."

Unbeknownst to the doctors on Gulfellis, Smith was quite alive and well in a chair on the lower decks. The Jupiter 2 was soaring through the sky of a alien planet with flames hungrily eating away at its hulls, considerable damage decorating its rounded figure, leaving behind a trail of dark smoke behind. It tore through several birds leaving behind feathers, pieces of birds got stuck in the little corners of the ship, including blood decorating the view screen. The Jupiter 2 went over large, green hills that poked through the fog. Don saw the ground became clearer to his eyes. The Jupiter 2 lifted up from the ground being guided in the direction of a landing.

The Jupiter slowly descended its way down toward a rocky bed that embedded into the hulls. Don lifted the Jupiter 2 up once more then toward what seemed to be a prairie up ahead.  Using the rocky bed as traction against the ground lowering the Jupiter 2 down toward the ground. The Jupiter 2 with relatively not as much difficulty came to a landing in front of standing, long tall coco trees. Several of the trees had fallen landing on their side. Strange, unique wildlife that seemed humanoid in nature poked out from the bushes watching the steaming ship begin to cool down. The Robinsons sighed in relief, collectively. The Robot went out of the Jupiter 2 conducting scans. Don made his way to the lower decks where he reunited with Judy.

"Are you okay?" Don asked.

"Just as fine as you are," Judy said.

"I'm okay," Will said, then looked over toward Smith. "Dad wasn't kidding when he said war ages people."

Will slid the deactivated headband onto Smith's head as Don and Judy were hugging each other. There were three distant planets in the sky and three unique visible moons that were small in the blue sky. Slowly night fell over the planet. The constellations were familiar to Judy even to Don. The constellations were different yet all the same. The once bright constellations had dimmed and grown fainter over time unlike how the Robinsons who had only grown brighter. Don found her the most beautiful woman that he laid eyes on. They had a stroll around a small pond that was set in front of the Jupiter 2 while they had laser pistol belts on. It was a quiet first night they had together. Will was working with the Robot to find the rocky area that they had glided through to replicate the metal to repair the Jupiter 2. The repairs  would take several weeks to do repairing bit by bit.

And that was enough.

It was regrettable that they had to let go of Smith after returning.

The Robot was certain that it could adjust for a direct path to Earth.

"How does it feel to be the head of the family, Mr Robinson?" Judy asked.

"Not different from being a Lieutenant Colonel," Don said, as he looked down toward the young woman. "Not that different."

They looked up toward the three moons that seemed to be pouring light.

"Not a bad way to have turned out," Judy said. "Could have been worse."

"Far worse," Don said, in agreement. "How am I going to explain this to your father?"

"Daddy is going to understand the situation," Judy said. "And if he doesn't, he is going to be happy we're back."

"At least we're not on another desert like planet," Don said. "Full of green. It's really the best place."

"Oh?" Judy said. "What about space bears?"

"If a space bear arrives, I am sure the Robot will warn us about it one way or another," Don said, then looked ahead warily toward the series of coco trees that were clustered together. "Or we could have Smith running out of there screaming after encountering one."

"Ah Don," Judy said, with a laugh.

* * *

Smith's eyes opened.

"Good morning, Doctor Smith," a familiar voice greeted Smith.

Smith looked up to see the very familiar Robot looking back at him.

"Is  this a dream?" Smith rubbed his forehead.

"We have crash landed on a planet and our return to Earth will take sometime," The Robot said. "Several months." That is when Smith knew he wasn't dreaming. That is when he knew that he was somewhere safe for a limited time.

"Right. . . Not on the right frequency," Smith took off his headband then adjusted it and placed it back on. "Tell me, did they escape before it went off?"

"Not in time," The Robot said. "Which is why it'll take several months."

"I doomed the Jupiter 2," Smith sat back down to the bed looking down. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Nothing is hardly what we expect," The Robot said, his head whirring. "You didn't want to be rescued."

"Can you blame me?" Smith asked. "I have put people I care about into danger."

"And ending a monarchy to save them?" The Robot asked. "The explosion was larger than necessary."

"I didn't expect that," Smith said, shaking his head. "I sent them back, they came back for me, and I got them stranded on another Preplanis."

"You are terrible at paying back for those helped you,"  The Robot acknowledged.

"You think?" Smith asked, raising a eyebrow.

"That is sarcasm," The Robot said, earning a nod back.

"I don't have that same fight for conversations like these as I had in me back then," Smith said.

"I believe you overestimate yourself when it comes to intelligent discussions," The Robot said, as Smith's eyes slowly grew larger by the passing word. His hands clenched onto his knees. "You have been around company who hasn't earned your terrible nicknames in lively arguments."

"Now, listen here, ninny." The Robot's head bobbed up in surprise as Smith stood up to his feet. "I make elegant, fitting  nicknames! I made some while in the company of others, you sack of poop, you noddle shaped moron, you metal neanderthal, and bubble headed booby!"

"You don't sound elegant," The Robot said.

"We may have our arguments and our agreements about certain things, it seems I have missed you."

"A compliment?" The Robot asked. "Has your mind become that senile?"

"How dare you," Smith said. "That is slander on my name," he placed a hand on his chest with a insulted look. "I won't stand for that!"

"That is the Doctor Smith I know well," The Robot said. "I missed you, too."

"Now that is out of the way," Smith said. "What have I missed?"

"Too much," The Robot said.

The Robot reached forward and wrapped his long arms around his figure.

"Unhand me!" Smith's thoughts blasted over the Robot's frequency. The door to his quarters opened and there were precious laughter being made at him. "This is embarrassing!"

"Never," The Robot said. "Never again."

"Good old Robot," Don said. "everything is fine."

If one counted the Robinsons coming back four years later with the Robot making his case about being sapient in court and getting recognized as a sapient robot, everything was fine. All except for the changes that occurred afterwards. Don was demoted down to the rank of Major. Will spent two months in prison for stealing a museum piece. Judy spent no time at all in prison as the men had insisted that they took her along. Smith was stripped of rank, exiled from United States Space Corps, and had to face a form of fitting punishment. Sending him to jail at his advanced age was considered, briefly, then discarded. The Robot volunteered to be Smith's supervisor when it came to being a guest visitor at Stargate Command or Alpha Control for that matter. Making sure he never again was used for sabotage. Bringing three new Robinson children into the world, becoming reacquainted with the new Robinson family, and having a very dear old friend help him adjust to life on Earth again wasn't that bad after all. Even the occasional visit from the Robinsons for some company made everything feel worth it.

And for once?

The Robot took care of Smith this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD THESE TWO JUST LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH THAT THEY KEEP GETTING MORE THAN ONE BABY IN WHATEVER I WRITE. MY GOD, THEY'RE LIVING A HORROR STORY. I don't know why but I keep getting plot bunnies for LIS. I hope I satisfied your craving for LIS fanfiction! :)


	3. John and Maureen

It had been over thirty years since they made it to Alpha Centauri Solar System. A long and hard journey that came with sacrifices, friendship, and more family. Will wasn't a young boy but a older man. The Jupiter 2 was connected to a much larger version of it that had taken over five years to build after arriving. There had been some accidents, none fatal, in the construction of the growing town.  It was more like a alien city than anything remotely human. They weren't the only ones there. They had used alien technology to make the first building so it could take care of itself rather than needing the hands of a human to clean it. The Roombas quickly became a fixture traveling from Jupiter 2 to the separate, still unnamed saucer. It wasn't a saucer at all but a building and yet, Will found himself calling it a saucer. They were not alone because a few months after the building was completed the Gremlin had arrived with colonists. There were saucer designed buildings connected to each other that differed in design in the way it was built. Some were very elaborate, a few were simple, and the first circular building had quickly became Alpha Centauri Headquarters.

Thirty-six years ago they had become lost in space. One would say the journey must have been a curse and a death sentence on the Robinsons being forever stranded in space without help. They had help along the way, Will recalled.  So long ago was he a young boy with his best friend the Robot and his very interesting, but flawed friend Doctor Smith. Penny had gone to the Galactic University to become a space lawyer and Judy was happily being a artist. John and Maureen were having a romantic evening together hanging out by the cliffs in the afternoon. Don was resting in a lawn chair with the well aged Debbie across from the Jupiter 2 and breathing a sigh of relief with Judy seen by his side enjoying the morning  Every morning, it felt like they had finally landed on Gamma. Every morning, it was a relief that they were not in space anymore with countless struggles. Every morning, Will was reminded that he was home. Just where he wanted to be. Will was a space mechanic in a sense working in the line of space robotology.

Sitting there on the cliffside with her partner, her best friend, her lover made it all that much content for Maureen. They were sitting side to side in their summer gear consisting of shorts pants and short sleeves. John's once bright aesthetic had become grayed over the past few years. The bright light was fading from him just as it was with her. Her hair had turned to white while his had turned to gray over the passing years. They were happy with how things had turned out. Three grandchildren from Judy, two great grandchildren from Judy's children, and two little boys were in the process of being adopted by Will. And the remainder of the newer colonists became part of the family one way or another. The two suns of Alpha Centauri were hanging above the tall mountains. Gamma was their retirement. Their forever that did not get old as they did, the beautiful slopes, the awe inspiring  space deer, the space bald eagles, the cosmic storms were non-existent than they were on the alien planets they had visited. They had typical planetary weather that a humanoid could survive among.

She was holding hands John leaning against his shoulder. She could not help but feel that the danger that they faced every day on space was gone. It was behind them. Although the dangers they faced back here was very different. They didn't get many alien visitors but if there were native humanoid inhabitants on the planet then they hadn't bothered to approach the Alpha Centauri colony. Or they were taking their time doing so. Regardless, the concern was off her mind in her bliss. John looked down in the direction of Maureen with a soft, small smile toward her and had a loving look cast toward her. Thirty years had came and went, but when it came to John and Maureen. they aged quite fine compared to some members of the family who looked drastically different than they had in the beginning.

The chariot was behind the two waiting for their return. There were chickens from behind them pecking at the ground. The sound of these familiar noise with the aged chariot sounded like home. She remembered where they had spent the night on the back of John's trunk that was full of hay while on the country side. Watching the sun come up alongside him was when she realized she had found the one. To believe she met him at California Institute of Technology. Technology had brought them together and brought  them here too. The Planet Gamma had become their home of the planets in the Alpha Centauri Solar System. They watched space birds soar and fly in the air with their beautiful feathers and impressive flight.  They watched birds court this way sometimes on their little perch. Sometimes, for their anniversaries they decided to spend it away from civilization tucked in a cave and go out camping. Just them with laser pistols should some large wildlife come out of no where and attack just like thirty years ago.

Sitting together in silence holding hands was their heaven. Unbothered by what was going back at the colony, not bound by responsibilities for their children, and not needing to come back after several hours. Not being required to worry about making contact. Just the way John had always wanted for his family. To be safe in the hands of trusted civilization. They were grown up and taking care of themselves.

"We should check on the great grandchildren," John said.

"They have the Robot, John," Maureen said. "I am sure they are fine."

A girly scream came from the distance.

"And there goes our perfect evening," John said, bemused.

Maureen raised her eyebrow as her husband got off the edge.

"We're still young after all," Maureen said, being helped up to her feet by John. "We can have a adventure or two that's perfect."

John came over to the Chariot then took out the familiar set of laser pistols as the Robot and Smith came running.

"DANGER, ROBINSONS!" The Robot cried, waving his arms. "Danger!"

"Smith, what happened this time?" John asked. "And where is the children?"

Smith caught his breath then leaned against the Chariot with visible, alarming wounds.

"They snuck aboard a spaceship while I wasn't looking!" Smith was holding onto his bleeding elbow, now about as short as Maureen and his hair was white.  "I told them not to go aboard it! I told them! I told them it was bound to be dangerous! But nooo," Smith shook his head, dramatically, and annoyed waving his not injured hand up then held on to his dangling arm cupping it by the elbow. "the little girls wanted to explore the mysterious space craft. They went in there as I warned them. So I tried to get them back but the owner of the space craft fired at me! What a rude, unpleasant man."

"To be fair, you didn't tell inform the man why you were going in there," The Robot said.

"Besides the point, you ninny!" Smith snapped back. "And then they left."

"How long ago was this?" Maureen asked.

"Moments ago," Smith said. "Can you not leave grandchildren in my care?" the two boarded the chariot. "You do realize the chances of them getting into danger is significantly higher when around _me_."

"We're going after them," Maureen said.

"With what?" Smith asked, poking his head in. "A kite? You don't have a spaceship with fuel."

"The Jupiter 2 may be down but not ours," John said. "Don't tell the kids that this happened!"

"That I lost them?" Smith said. "That will be hard to spin."

"Not you," John said. "The Robot."

"I won't," The Robot's head perked up and slapped Smith's back. 

Smith toppled into the Chariot, clinging onto his arm and rolled over to his side. The Robot wheeled back watching the Chariot transform before his eyes. The see through glass became blocked by metal, the pots from the top lowered into the Chariot, and the familiar characteristics of the Chariot changed notably at the wheels becoming covered in a mysterious large compartment. The Chariot hovered up into the sky.

"Tell Will we love the upgrade!" Maureen said, with a wave.

"Will do!" The Robot replied, waving them off. "Will do."

The doors to the chariot closed then it flew into space chasing in the direction that the distant space craft was going with Smith along for the ride. 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're such a happy, loving couple who deserve their own chapter. 
> 
> What do you expect from me??? 
> 
> Using Lost in Space Wikia as my guide to navigating their backgrounds and filling in the blanks with my imagination of course.


End file.
